


Criminal

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carry On Tarot, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SnowBaz, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, superhero!simon snow, villain!baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Simon and Baz are stuck in a burning building, and they have to find a way to stopflirtingarguing long enough to find a way to get out. The thing is, Simon is a superhero who seems to have lost control of his powers, and Baz is a villain, who Simon suspects set the fire.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146
Collections: Carry_On_Tarot_Collection





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Tarot Card: The Lovers for the Carry On Tarot event
> 
> For the Lovers card, I wanted to play with the idea of soulmates, even though that accidentally became a secondary story line in this fic because I got a little carried away with them in the building fire. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Thank you [Caitybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug) for beta reading and for leaving some fantastic comments that still made me laugh today when I went to go copy the fic :)
> 
> Also, this is my 100th snowbaz fic on ao3!! :D

Simon was certain that he had gotten everyone out of the burning building. He had checked all the floors, all the flats. There shouldn’t have been anyone left in here, but as he reaches the landing on the third floor, he sees someone halfway down the hall.

He moves towards them, trying not to inhale too much of the smoke. It isn’t until he’s just a few feet away that he is able to get a better look, and he comes up short because he knows that person. He would recognize them anywhere, even without the usual getup that they usually don.

“Baz?”

Simon’s biggest rival. The one criminal he has faced and never beaten. The one person who gets under his skin more than anyone else has ever been able to. The guy he fought with all through school.

Baz turns at the sound of his name, and he looks surprised for just a moment before he schools his features and manages to look bored.

When Simon woke with his powers and decided to use them to help protect the city, he never would have guessed that his biggest foe would be the guy who taunted him for years.

They never even really talked in school, so he has no idea why Baz hated him so much back then. He would glare at him from a distance, never saying more than a few harsh words to him from across the hall. Simon never understood it, but it eventually got to him.

Simon began to hate him back, or at least he thought he did. Things with Baz have always been a little strange. He’s sure that he’s supposed to hate Baz — especially now that people see him as a superhero and Baz as the villain – but he isn’t sure that he does.

Not that anyone knows that Simon is the face behind the mask. (Except Penny, of course.) It took Simon a while to find out that Baz was the villain behind the flames, and when he did, he became just as obsessed as he was when they were in school.

He became intent on tracking him down, figuring out what he was up to, and putting a stop to his evil plans. There were one or two times when Simon was so focused on trying to find him that he almost let a different villain slip right through the cracks.

Penny has had to pull him aside on multiple occasions and remind him that he shouldn’t let Baz consume his thoughts like that. What she doesn’t understand — and what it took Simon a long time to see — is that there is something else underlying his determination. There is a feeling of... _something_ that is pushing him towards Baz.

He can’t explain it. All he knows is that he can’t get Baz out of his head until he catches him.

He has been searching for him for a long time. It has been a while since they last met, and Simon was beginning to worry that he had left town. It turns out that all he needed to do was run into a burning building to find Baz.

It takes Simon a minute to snap out of the daze that he’s in and speak again. He thinks Baz said something, but he doesn’t know what, so he has to try to remember why he came running back into the building.

“Have you seen a cat?”

“A cat?” Baz asks, quirking that annoying brow that has become as familiar to Simon as the suit that he wears. “Like in general or…?”

“I saved a kid, and their cat ran back in here. I have to find it.”

Baz rolls his eyes at the mention of saving a kid. “No, I haven’t seen it.”

“What are you even doing here?” Simon asks.

“I live here.”

“On this side of town? Not likely. Don’t you have like some big mansion out in the country or something?”

“That’s my family’s house. I moved out.”

Something about this doesn’t feel right. First of all, if Baz is running from the law, why is he just sitting here, living in a flat like his life is normal? Second, wouldn’t his family try to help him pay for something nicer? And keep him out of trouble? Or did they turn on him once he became a criminal? Third, this neighborhood is riddled with crime, which Simon supposes makes sense since Baz himself is a criminal.

Simon doesn’t have time to ponder any of this, though. Right now, they’re trapped in a burning building, and they need to find a way out. And he needs to find that cat because he can’t disappoint that kid.

“Okay, but surely you had plenty of time to get out of the building. Why are you still in here?”

“I was a few floors up, and I was looking for something. Then, I got trapped on this floor. The flames have blocked the path.”

“Looking for what?” Simon asks. That’s when he notices that Baz is holding something in his hand. He wants to get a closer look, but Baz quickly pockets it when he sees Simon’s interest in the item. Simon thinks it’s a scarf, which is a peculiar item to risk your life for.

“None of your business,” he says, leaning against the wall like he hasn’t got a care in the world. Like there isn’t a fire surrounding them.

Simon grits his teeth. “Whatever. Come on, let’s get out of here.

“Great, the _Snow Prince_ is here to save me.” He says ‘snow prince’ like it’s a dirty word.

“It’s what I do.”

“Even villains?”

“I don’t care what you are, I’m not going to let you die.”

“But if I die, you won’t have to worry about chasing after me anymore. You will finally win.”

“If I let you die, I wouldn’t be a hero.”

“You should really get over the whole hero thing. One day, you’ll end up dead.”

“Is that a threat?”

Baz laughs coldly, pushing himself away from the wall to glare at Simon full-on. “I’m not a killer.”

“Right. You just commit petty crimes.”

“And I get away with it.” Simon wants to punch that irritating smirk off of his face.

“Not anymore. Once we get out of here, I’m taking you in.”

“And how exactly do you plan on getting out of here?”

“Uhh…” Right. The fire.

Simon runs through it in his mind. The fire seemed to have started somewhere above where they are now, and it spread down the side of the building, taking over the first floor. Basically, it’s surrounding them, and their hope for getting out is looking kind of bleak. There is only a matter of time before it reaches them.

“Can’t you put it out?” Baz suggests when Simon hasn’t said anything.

“Not exactly.” Simon looks down, scratching at the back of his head, seemingly nervous all of a sudden.

“Why not? You’re the bloody Snow Prince, aren’t you? Use your powers and put the fire out.”

“Uh, about that…” He peers up at Baz through his lashes, and those blue eyes behind the mask hold something strange in them.

The city is so used to seeing them full of confidence and determination. This is something else, something like doubt or maybe even a loss of belief in himself. Baz has never seen him look like that.

“What?” Baz asks, pushing him for an explanation.

“I seem to have lost control of my powers.” He murmurs it quickly and quietly, obviously ashamed.

“Can’t get it up anymore, is that what you mean?” Baz asks, smirking at him.

Simon blushes furiously, unsuccessfully attempting to hide it. “No. It works. I just—.”

“Oh, so you can get it up. You just can’t keep it up.”

“Would you please shut up?” Simon asks, but he’s fighting back a smile.

He should want to punch Baz right now. They aren’t friends. They aren’t joking around.

They are rivals, and they are very much still in the middle of a burning building.

“It’s alright, Snow. Everyone has those days. Not me, of course, because I’m perfect.”

“Oh, is that why you’re out here being a criminal, then? Because you’re so perfect?”

“What’s not perfect about that? You still haven’t managed to catch me.”

“I have you cornered now, don’t I?”

Baz laughs, and the sound echoes off the walls around them. “You think that the fact that the both of us are about to go up in flames is you catching me? That is a really low bar you’ve set for yourself, but sure, enjoy it for however long we have left.”

Simon glares at him but doesn’t say anything else because they can’t keep standing in this hall. The fire is going to reach them eventually. They need to find a way to get out of here.

“Can’t we go back the way you came?” Baz asks.

Simon shakes his head. “No, the flames swallowed up the door as I turned the corner. The whole first floor is probably in flames now.”

“So, what do we do then?”

“Jump from a window?”

“Sure. You jump first and break my fall.”

“Not likely,” Simon says with a glare. He never seems to stop glaring at Baz.

“Then, think of a better plan.”

“I don’t hear you coming up with anything.”

“I’m not the one who ran into a burning building.”

“Well, you didn’t exactly run out of it either.”

“I was working on it, but like you said, we’re trapped.”

“I don’t get why you didn’t just leave in the first place. No item is worth your life.”

“It’s not just an item.”

“Whatever. Let’s just get out of here,” Simon says, turning and beginning to look for a way out.

“Simon, look out!” Baz shouts, a moment before he crashes into Simon, knocking them both out of the way of a part of the ceiling that has just fallen. They land on the ground, Baz sprawled out on top of him. 

“Is that what it feels like to save someone?” Baz groans. “Gross. I don’t want to do it again.”

“Y-you saved my life,” Simon chokes, turning to look at him, sounding breathless from the fall they just took.

“Obviously.”

“And you said Simon.”

“It’s your name isn’t it?”

“How do you know that?” Simon tries to jerk away from him, but the weight of Baz’s body prevents him from moving.

“Because I’m not an idiot,” he says before rolling off of Simon and getting back up to his feet.

“How long have you known?” Simon asks, standing up beside him.

“Long enough. It’s amazing the whole world doesn’t know. It’s rather obvious, isn’t it? I mean, your last name is Snow after all.”

Simon growls, but Baz ignores him. 

What he doesn’t say is that it was Simon’s eyes that ultimately tipped him off. Those extraordinarily ordinary blue eyes. There is nothing special to them, but Baz spent years staring into them, so he would recognize them anywhere.

“That could just be a coincidence. How did you—?”

Baz cuts him, attempting to distract him. “Oh, is that a new suit? It’s looks good on you.”

“Um, yeah. It is. Thank you.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

“Whatever. You and I both know that there’s a part of you that means it.”

“What would possibly make you think that that is true?”

“The fact that we’re in the middle of a burning building and you stopped to notice what I was wearing.”

“There isn’t much else to look at.”

“Just admit it. You like to look at me.”

“Quit flirting and kill me already.” Baz rolls his eyes like he’s annoyed with this whole conversation, he doesn’t quite sound as disgusted as he meant to.

“I-I wasn’t flirting,” Simon says, completely flustered.

“Mhmm. Sure. Then, why do you care whether I like to look at you?”

“I-I don’t. Y-you were the one who—.”

“It’s okay to admit it.”

“You’re the one who said I looked good.”

“Well, you are looking a little hot today. I can practically see the smoke coming off of you.”

“Fuck off.”

“Gladly.”

Baz takes a step away from him just as another part of the ceiling gives way above him.

Simon rushes forward to try to push him out of the way like Baz did for him, but he isn’t fast enough.

Luckily, it’s mostly plaster that rains down upon him.

“I _just_ washed this!” Baz says, patting at his hair as dust and ash rains down on him.

It’s Simon’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh, get over it.”

“Excuse you?”

He turns a glare on Simon, one hand pushing through his hair to try to clear of it dust, and Simon thinks it’s criminal how good he looks even with the plaster in his hair.

He shakes that thought from his head and tries to focus on the matter at hand.

“If you hadn’t set this fire, we wouldn’t even be in this mess.”

“I didn’t set it.”

“And I’m supposed to believe you?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because you’re a criminal? Because your whole MO is fire?!”

“I don’t set them. And I’d have to be a right idiot to set one with myself trapped in the building.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you are currently my number one suspect.”

Right at that moment, some more debris rains down, falling onto Simon this time. Baz laughs, and Simon is sure that he has never heard a more beautiful sound in his life. And he isn’t sure why he thinks that. He’s supposed to hate Baz, so why do these thoughts keep creeping in?

Baz is a _criminal_ for fuck’s sake. ( _That doesn’t change how he looks or sounds_ , a voice inside Simon’s head points out, and he growls.) 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Simon says.

“A little bit.”

“And you expect me to believe that you didn’t set the fire?”

“What will it take to make you believe me?”

“Nothing! You’re a criminal and a liar.”

“I am so much more of that.”

“Really? Like what?”

“I do not have to explain myself to you.”

Simon glares quietly.

“Look, you have every right to suspect me, but can we please just get out of here?” 

Simon wants to protest, but they’re quickly running out of time. “Fine,” he says begrudgingly.

“Truce?”

“Only until we get out of this.”

Baz holds out his hand, and Simon frowns at it.

“Shake on it,” Baz says.

Simon hesitates before taking his hand, shaking it once before letting it go. He’s surprised to find that even through the material of his suit, he can feel how cold Baz’s hand is.

That’s strange. Someone who can control fire is freezing.

He supposes it’s the opposite for him. He typically runs warm, but his powers are cold.

“We should move away from where I came from,” Simon says, clearing his throat. “The fire has taken over that entire side of the building.”

“Okay. Lead the way,” Baz says, and Simon does.

“So, how did you become a hero?” Baz asks conversationally as they begin moving carefully down the hall towards the stairs at the opposite side in the hopes that it hasn’t been completely taken over by flames.

“I don’t know I just woke up one day, and I had these…these powers.”

“That I get. Why did you choose to become a hero?”

“Why did _you_ choose to become a _villain_?” Simon counters.

“Villains have more fun, of course. Plus, it’s a lot less stressful when you’re not trying to save the whole bloody world.”

“If I remember correctly, your family is rich. Why are you robbing banks and setting your own flat on fire?”

“For fun? And I didn’t set this fire. I told you.”

Simon decides to ignore the last bit. “Come on. I know you a bit better than that. I know you’re lying. You don’t do this for fun.”

“It’s not really important, okay?”

“It is when I have to keep coming to stop you.”

“Then, maybe you shouldn’t stop me.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Simon doesn’t answer that because they’ve reached the stairwell. They look through the window on the door, and they can see the fire way down at the bottom. They should be able to make it most of the way down, and hopefully they will come up with something before they reach the fire.

Simon pulls open the door and starts to walk down the stairs when the flames suddenly rush up at him, building height and reaching up towards him, like they were just waiting for him.

Baz yanks him back out into the hall, pressing him up against the wall to keep him away from the fire.

“What the—?” Simon asks, wondering how many times Baz is going to save his life. Isn’t he supposed to be the villain? Maybe things aren’t quite that simple.

“Oxygen,” Baz says. “When you opened the door, you allowed more oxygen into the stairwell, feeding the fire.”

Simon is speechless, but not because he nearly just burnt to a crisp.

Baz is really close, practically keeping him against the wall with his entire body. Simon’s eyes flicker between Baz’s eyes and his mouth. He briefly wonders how soft Baz’s lips would feel against his own.

That is the last thing he should be thinking about right now, but Baz’s hands are still on his waist, holding him against the wall. He’s _so close_ , and Simon wonders what it would be like to be even closer.

“You really should be more careful. You could have gotten yourself killed.” He’s scolding Simon, and he almost sounds like he’s really concerned about him. “What would happen to the city if that happened? They’d be lost without you. The city would collapse. You—.”

Simon cuts him off.

He leans forward and seals their lips together.

Baz’s lips really are as soft as they look, and they easily part against his. Simon is surprised when Baz doesn’t pull away, instead tightening his grip on Simon’s hips and pulling him even closer.

Simon swears he feels sparks, but that could just be because of how close they still are to the fire.

“Oh,” Simon breaths when he pulls away, something clicking in his head. “I _like_ you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“That doesn’t change the facts.”

Simon feels something coarse through his body, and it’s more than the electricity he just felt from that kiss. It’s his powers.

Simon holds his hand out toward the stairwell and gives an experimental push. A blast of snow comes out of his hand, killing some of the flames. 

He has control again.

Baz is relieved and immediately pulls away from Simon.

“Finally. Can you put out the entire fire?”

Simon nods. “I think so. It will be easier when we’re outside, so let’s just start with the stairs.

“Great. Let’s get out of here then.”

Simon follows slowly behind him, a little disappointed that that was it. They kissed, and then Baz turned away from him like nothing even happened.

He feels a bit used, like all Baz wants him for is his powers. He will probably ditch him as soon as they get out of here.

He hates how much that thought hurts. He isn’t supposed to like Baz. He’s a villain.

They carefully make their way down the singed stairs. Simon wants to stop down the stairs to release some of his feelings, but the one stomp he does nearly sends him crashing into Baz.

“Careful,” Baz says not unkindly, holding out an arm to steady him. “These steps could give out beneath us.”

Simon treads more carefully, and the walk down the steps seems endless. The silence starts to drive Simon crazy.

“What are we going to do when we get out of here?”

“I suppose I’ll be in search of a new place to live.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. What are we going to do about us when we get out?”

“There is no _us_.”

Simon has to pretend like that doesn’t hurt him. Like it doesn’t feel like a thousand tiny swords are being pressed into his chest, slowly puncturing his heart.

“But—.” Simon begins, but he has no idea how to finish that sentence. Did he really think that one kiss would change things?

“What, did you think I would suddenly change?”

“No, but I thought we could try to do things differently.”

“You can keep chasing me, but you’ll never catch me.” Simon isn’t sure if he’s discussing the relationship thing or the hero vs villain thing they’ve got going on. Either way, his response is the same.

“Then, maybe you should stop running.”

“Are you suggesting that I should turn myself in?”

“No, but I am saying that you should stop committing crimes. You could even come fight them with me.”

Baz scoffs. “Do you honestly believe that people won’t immediately recognize me? I would still be using fire, even if they don’t know that I am your biggest rival.”

“You can wear a mask. It’s like you said. People are idiots. They will never figure it out.”

Baz seems to think about it for a minute, and Simon starts to feel hopeful. Maybe this could work. Maybe they can actually do this.

“I will stop the crimes, but I won’t be a superhero with you.”

“Fine.”

“It can’t pay well, and I want to do something else with my life.”

“Like what?”

“I could teach like my mum or write.”

“Why not do both?”

“Hmm. I’ll have to think about it.”

“What would you even write about?” Simon asks curiously.

“A boy with powers. Superhero by day, boyfriend by night.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, well, I obviously wasn’t talking about you.”

“Oh. Right.”

“But I mean,” Baz says, his voice suddenly softer, “if you wanted to, we could…you know.”

Simon starts grinning like an idiot. “No, I don’t know. I need you to tell me.”

“Fine. Snow, if you’ll have me, I would like to be your boyfriend.”

“I would love that.”

They continue their walk down the stairs, Simon wearing a huge grin. Baz is hiding a smaller one. 

Simon blasts snow every so often to fight back the fire, and by the time they reach the first floor, the fire has been put out down there. The place is effectively charred and almost unrecognizable.

Baz and Simon both seem to slow down as they grow closer to the door, unready to face everyone outside or separate. But Simon still has to put out the rest of the frie.

Baz turns to Simon, opening his mouth to say something to him.

" _Meow?_ "

“The cat!” Simon says excitedly, startling Baz in the process. “There you are,” he coos, crouching down to hold a hand out to it.

Carefully, the cat comes closer to sniff his hand, hesitating a moment before pressing its forehead into his hand. Simon’s face breaks out into a grin as he begins to pet the cat before scooping it up and turning to Baz, who is watching him quietly from a couple of feet away.

"Let's get out of here,” Simon says.

"What? Do you plan to walk out holding hands with your biggest rival?"

"No one will know it's you. Besides, would you rather I carry you out bridal style? I'm sure it would make for a great picture, especially if you were holding the cat."

Baz rolls his eyes. "I'm not some damsel in distress I can walk."

"Good. Let's go."

Simon reaches for Baz's hand and receives a quirked brow in return.

"People will talk."

"So?"

"You're their hero. You don't want them to turn on you, do you?"

"If they can't accept me for who I am, that's their problem. I don’t want to be a hero of a city that turns on me because of who I like.”

Baz looks at him doubtfully, but he allows Simon to take his hand, and they step out of the building together.

***

Simon is feeling drained when he gets back to the flat that he shares with Penny a while later. He immediately goes to his room to change out of his suit, tossing it carelessly on the bed. Penny will yell at him for that later, but he can’t find it in himself to care right at this moment because he only has one thing on his mind right now.

He runs his fingers over his mouth, and he swears he can still feel the ghost of Baz’s lips. That kiss was so brief, yet it changed everything.

Simon smiles to himself and holds his hand palm up in front of him, wondering if it somehow changed one other thing. He closes his eyes and imagines the feeling of his power, pushing up and out through his hand. When he opens his eyes, it’s snowing in the room.

It’s not quite what he had intended, but it’s something. With a wave of his hand, he makes the snow disappear. He at least seems to have some semblance of control over his powers. He and Penny are still going to have to figure out what’s going on with it.

Speaking of Penny, Simon hears her moving around in the kitchen and decides to go join her, letting her know how it went.

She warned him not to go there, not when his powers are acting up, but he couldn’t _not_ try to help. He couldn’t let the city down like that. Plus, what would have happened if he hadn’t gone, if he hadn’t raced in after that cat?

Would Baz have made it out, or would he have died in that fire? Would anyone have even noticed?

It hurts to think about that, so Simon pushes that thought away. All that matters is that everyone is safe.

“If your suit is thrown on the floor again, I am going to kill you,” Penny says when he steps into the kitchen.

“It’s not on the floor.” It isn’t a lie.

“Good. You need to take care of that suit. I can’t keep mending and replacing it.”

Simon nods. He’s heard this spiel a hundred times before. It’s only a matter of time before people start questioning why she keeps ordering the makings of a super suit. Someday, people will track her back to the Snow Prince, and then it will be no time at all before they figure out that he is Simon.

Simon isn’t sure what he would do if the entire city found out who he was. He likes protecting the city, but he also likes his privacy. He likes being able to walk through the city as an anonymous uni student when he’s not worried about catching criminals.

“What are you making?” Simon asks.

“Scones. I figured you’d be famished when you returned.”

“You’re amazing, Pen. Let me help.”

Simon moves to the sink to wash his hands, and he hears Penny gasp beside him.

“Simon, look at your wrist. Who did you touch? Did you take off your suit?” She sounds more worked up about the suit than his wrist.

“No, of course not.” Simon says, confused.

He looks down at his wrist, and that’s when he sees it. His soulmark.

Everyone is born with a symbol that represents their soulmate. It stays black until the first time that you have physical contact with them, then it fills with color and starts to glow faintly.

Currently, the little flame that has lived on Simon’s wrist his entire life seems to have come to life, a swirl of red and orange and yellow.

“Then, how did someone manage to touch you and activate that?” Penny is asking, and Simon feels himself blush.

It’s probably not best to admit that he was kissing his rival in the middle of a burning building.

“Umm, I actually tripped and fell on someone, and my cheek brushed their arm.”

“Oh, Simon. You have got to be more careful. You might hurt someone rather than protect them.”

“I can’t believe you actually believed that. Although, Simon is rather clumsy. I suppose that’s why he never managed to make the football team back in school.”

Simon and Penny both turn in surprise and find Baz standing in their kitchen.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” She’s wielding her wooden mixing spoon like she is prepared to attack him with it, and Simon would honestly not put it past her to do so.

“How did you get in?” Simon asks. “How did you know where I live?”

“Your front door is unlocked, and I followed you.”

“Get out,” Penny demands, stepping towards him with her spoon.

“Wait,” Simon says, glancing down at Baz’s arm. He’s wearing long sleeves, but Simon thinks he see the edge of it. “He’s with me.”

“What do you mean he’s with you?”

“He’s under my protection.”

“He’s a _criminal_ , Simon.”

“A reformed criminal actually. As of about thirty minutes ago.” Baz says it like it’s a joke, but Simon wonders if he really means that. Will he really give up crime?

Penny sighs. “I told Simon to stay away from you. I told him that it would be a bad idea to get messed up with you. He always gets so obsessed though, especially with you, and—.”

She stops when she notices that they have moved closer to each other and Simon has pushed up Baz’s sleeve to reveal his soulmark. It’s a snowflake, blue and white and silver.

“This is why I followed you,” Baz says. “I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

“We’re soulmates,” Simon whispers.

“Yes.” 

“I should have known,” Penny says. “It all makes a sort of sense now.”

“It does?”

“Yeah. It at least explains your total obsession with him.”

“I’m not obsessed with him.”

“It’s okay,” Baz whispers. “I’m a little obsessed with you, too.”

Simon leans up to kiss him, and Penny groans.

“Not in the kitchen please. You’ll ruin my appetite.”

Simon frowns but pulls away from him.

“I have a confession to make,” Baz says.

“What?”

“I started the fire.”

“What? Was this all a trick so that you could make me save you?”

“You would have saved me either way. And I didn’t set it on purpose.”

“How do you accidentally set a fire?”

“Uh. I was baking.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a thing people do,” he says, gesturing at where Penny has returned to making the scones.

“Obviously not you, though, because you burnt them and an entire building.”

“Fine. It was for my sister. Her birthday is coming up, and I wanted to surprise her.”

“Oh. That’s really sweet.”

“Shut up.”

“Nope. You’re stuck with me now.”

Baz smiles and leans down to quickly kiss Simon again.

“Out. Now. There will be no kissing in the kitchen. That’s my number one rule.”

“I thought your number one rule was no eating butter with a spoon.”

“I would much rather watch you do that than have to see you two make out in here.”

Simon grins at her. “Fine. We’ll go to my room. Let me know when the scones are ready please.”

“I’ll be sure to knock first.”

Simon blushes. “We won’t be doing anything.”

“Whatever. Just make sure you lock the door. And use protection.”

“Penny!” Simon hisses, but she ignores him.

Embarrassed, Simon turns back to Baz and starts leading him towards the hallway.

“Want to go to my room?”

“Maybe I should be going.”

“Where? Your flat just burnt down.”

“My family’s house. Like I said, my sister’s birthday is coming up.”

“Do you have to go now?”

“I suppose not. It can wait a couple of hours.”

“Great. Also, maybe you shouldn’t tell your sister that you burnt down an entire building because you tried to bake for her.”

“Right. I should probably pick something up from the store next time.”

“I could help you bake something. I’m pretty good at it. I don’t set the building on fire at least.”

“That is very kind of you.”

“Just trying to be helpful.”

“I appreciate that.” He smiles quietly at Simon, and Simon’s heart stutters in his chest. He swears one of these days his heart is going to stop because of the way that Baz is looking at him.

When they get to Simon’s room, he’s barely got the door shut before he’s pushing Baz up against it, reversing their earlier positions.

He pauses with his hands on Baz’s hips, keeping a few inches of space between them as he searches Baz’s eyes for something.

Simon wonders how he never saw this. How he never figured out that this feeling in his chest and his need to always know what Baz was up to might mean that he liked him. It was right there in front of him, but he couldn’t see it.

He’s glad he finally did. He’s glad that he kissed Baz in that burning building because if he hadn’t, how much longer would it have been before they figured out how they were soulmates? Would they have ever figured it out?

Maybe. Simon likes to think so. But that doesn’t matter right now.

Because they are here together, and that’s what matters, right? That they found each other and are happy.

Sure, it’s going to take a lot more than this to get through the things that they have been through – have put each other through with their fighting – but Simon is willing to put in the work. He wants to be with Baz, and he will do whatever it takes to make sure that their relationship works.

Baz is looking at him with a questioning look of adoration, and Simon smiles at him before leaning in and kissing him.

There are sparks, just like last time, but Simon is sure that this time, it’s because of how they feel and not because their lives are in danger.

Simon is still kissing him like his life depends on it, though. He’s putting his all into it because this is how he feels. He feels deeply for Baz, and nothing will ever change that. Even if Baz still decides to be a criminal.

Simon can’t help how he feels about him, and he doesn’t care what others would think. Because he likes Baz, and as long as Baz likes him back, that is the most important thing to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://angelsfalling16.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
